


Captured and Captor

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Beetle wants to try something new, and Urianger is all ears.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Captured and Captor

When Beetle presented the idea to Urianger, musing while they laid in bed, he had to admit, he was surprised.

"Thou desireth to... role-play? Whilst we are... intimate?" he muttered, rolling over to face her.

Beetle nodded.

Urianger's cheeks flushed a deep red.

"What role wouldst thou have me play?" he asked, curious.

Beetle pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, I was thinking, perhaps... you could be a wicked sorcerer, and me, your damsel in distress," she mused.

Urianger could not deny that the thought did arouse him.

"And wherefore wouldst thou cast me as a wicked sorcerer, and not a goodly one?"

Beetle's eyes grew dark, half-lidded with mischief.

"Because it's fun that way," she said, "Indulging darker things isn't bad, you know. It's all just pretend. And besides, if either of us grew uncomfortable with it at any point, we could simply stop."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Just an idea."

Urianger smirked.

"This would bringeth thee pleasure?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but only if you wanted to," she replied, "I would never force you to do anything, you know that."

"But it would please thee, yes?" he asked again.

Beetle smiled.

"Oh, yes."

Urianger kissed her.

"Then we shall try it, when next we meet," he said.

The two kissed again, excitedly, at the prospect.

* * *

All had been arranged very lovingly, to her quite purposefully sheer dress, to the soft ropes around her wrists, attached to the bedpost, that would simulate her "capture". She was so tremendously excited; when they had discussed the particulars of what would be their night together, he had simply said "trust me", with a deliciously playful smile.

"You won't get away with this," Beetle snapped, acting the part of the damsel as he walked in.

He strode around her, brows furrowed, one cocked upwards, matching his sinister smirk. The finger tips of each hand touched the other, making a cage that seemed to faintly glow within. She was also quite certain she could see symbols on his palms. Magic? How exciting. She swallowed, finding her character once more.

"Expecting the return of thy hero? I would not be so confident," he said, his voice thick and dark, stepping into his role as the villain. 

"What have you done?" she asked, writhing against her restraints. 

Urianger laughed quietly, the same dark edge to his voice. 

"Thou needn't concern thyself with such matters," he said, "Needless to say, thy hero hast been, as they say, 'taken care of'."

Beetle tried not to smile; his voice was so utterly arousing. Still, she remained in character.

"Then what use have you for me? If I am still here, then that means you still need me to lure him here," she quipped.

His eyes narrowed at her, still smiling. His hands closed together, and he placed them at his lips.

"There are other uses for thee," he said, "Of that, I believe thou art well aware."

Beetle's mouth opened in false protest.

"You _monster_ ," she hissed, "You intend to keep me here as your little pleasure pet? Never!"

"SILENCE!" Urianger suddenly bellowed, "Thou art mine, with which to do whatever I so please!"

Beetle's eyes widened, truly stunned into silence. He was very deeply in character, and it was wonderfully exciting.

"Now," he said, raising a hand in the air.

His hand glowed as the rope slowly untied itself, and she had a mind to protest, but then felt another force upon her body. Her arms suddenly slid down her own thighs of their own accord, and she gasped as her legs opened.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathlessly.

"Thou shalt find out soon enough," he said, laughing lowly, gesturing as his hands performed their magic upon her once more.

She found herself slipping a hand inside her undergarments, and she gasped as her own fingers moved against her.

"Ahh," she sighed, already being taken by the sensation.

"Yes," Urianger cooed, "Give in to thine own touch."

Her face flushed a shameful red as her other hand wandered up beneath the sheer fabric of her dress, the stiffening buds already peeking through. Her fingers circled over one, as the other continued to stroke her folds.

She began to moan as she writhed with pleasure - he was going so fast, it was nearly too much.

"Ah, nng, y-you fiend!" she hissed, attempting to stay in character.

She cried out as he forced her fingers to pinch at the stiff peak she had been rolling between them.

"Behave thyself," he chastised, "Or thou shalt experience far more pain than that."

The thought to misbehave _more_ flashed through her mind, but not before she was coming undone, thrusting into her hand.

"Mm, yes," he said, slipping her own fingers inside her, not giving her a moment to come down from her high.

"Ohh, Urianger," she moaned, her eyes rolling back, "Yes, yes."

He laughed wickedly, the magic in his palms glowing brighter, forcing her other hand down at her folds.

"Oh? Have thy lips already forgotten the name of thy hero?" he laughed, "Or perhaps thou hath always harbored a secret desire for his most hated enemy!"

"Ahh, you-you bastard," she sputtered, quite genuinely, as she came for him again. He was relentless, so much more so than he had ever been before.

She whined in protest as he forced her hands away, the one soaked with her essence snaking up to her lips, and she obeyed without question. He moaned as he watched her take them into her mouth, tasting herself off them.

"I knowest thou hunger," he teased, "Shall that suffice?"

She glared at him, and his magic faded as he approached her.

"No? Doth thou require more?" he asked, cupping the back of her head in his hand, in a gentle but possessive manner.

He knelt on the bed, parting his robes so that only his arousal could be seen. Suddenly, his face fell to his usual one, and he whispered.

"Art thou well? Is this acceptable?"

She nodded.

"Yes. It's fine. You can keep going - I'll tell you if I want it to stop."

He smiled softly, before returning back into character, quickly sliding himself into her mouth. She eagerly wrapped her lips around what she could fit within, and he moaned at the feel of her wet, hot tongue lapping at the tip.

"Harder," he demanded, and she obeyed.

He thrust into her gently enough so as not to harm her, but still roughly as his character would.

"Canst thou not take any more? Hmph," he said, attempting to disguise his arousal as impatience. 

He pulled out of her, then suddenly thrust back inside, sending a shiver down his own spine. 

"Gods, I am already so close," he hissed, almost to himself. 

"But tis no excuse to slack off," he chastised, "Faster. Now."

Beetle moaned against his skin as he gripped her hair tightly. 

"Yes, yes, good," he hissed, feeling a heat pooling in his belly.

Beetle reached down between her own legs, moaning again at the sensation. He laughed as she began to touch herself.

"So overcome with lust for me, my pet?" he said, his sinister voice only barely detectable beneath the pleasure, "I knew thou wouldst not be able to resist me. Oh, yes. In time, I knew thou wouldst be mine."

She sucked harder as she came, and he soon followed behind, spilling his seed into her mouth, all of which she dutifully swallowed down.

"Art thou now sated, my pet?" he said, chest still heaving.

"More," she begged, breathlessly.

Urianger smiled wickedly, his hands toying at the opening of his robe.

"Thou desireth more, now?" he teased, "My. So eager. And only merely moments after claiming that thy hero wouldst come save thee. Hah. Well then. If thou desireth more, then thou must needs beg for it."

She whimpered and began to do just that.

"Please," she began, "Oh please, Urianger. I want you. Please?"

He laughed, that wicked smile creeping across his face once again.

"And wherefore shouldst I give thee any more?" he said.

Beetle whimpered, clamouring onto him.

"Because I need you," she said, her character turning slightly desperate, "I need your touch. I need your body. I need you!" 

He lifted up her chin, eyes narrowing, lips pursed.

"Mm, thou beggeth so prettily," he said.

She blinked her eyes innocently, as he cradled her face in his hand.

"Fine, then. Undress."

She obeyed, throwing the dress over her head and slipping out of her undergarments. Urianger smirked knowingly, and slowly undid his robe, taking care not to expose himself until it was completely undone. He then lowered it off himself, and the sight made Beetle gasp.

Underneath his robes, he had been wearing a harness made of the thinnest leather straps, with small metal loops. It began with a choker around his neck, then a strap attached, going down the middle of his chest, then four straps branching off and wrapping around his middle. A strap around his waist held one coming down the side each of his legs, each connected to a garter wrapped snugly around the middle of his thighs.

"Mm, and what thinkest thou... of mine appearance?" he said, darkly mimicking words he said to her when first they met in this world.

"Gods, that's so sexy, Urianger," she said, losing her character completely.

He smiled as he climbed back onto the bed, pushing her onto her back.

"I am glad it is to thy liking," he said, dipping his head between her legs.

He placed a kiss at her folds, and she shivered from the sensation that was the soft skin of his lips upon her most sensitive parts. He continued to deny her the entirety of his tongue, kissing up and down her slit as she writhed and pleaded.

"Be still," he commanded, "I wish to lavish thee with the touch no _hero_ couldst ever grant."

It was a very strange sensation, but it felt wonderful. It brought her to her peak as easily as his tongue would have, and it was then, as she came, that he suddenly lapped at her with the fullness of his tongue. He was wild, growling as his tongue explored her everywhere, not a single part of her spared from the hot, wet lashes. She watched his head bob up and down between her legs, and it aroused her so that she could not help but moan wantonly. 

Suddenly, his hands glowed once more, and her own involuntarily wandered up to her breasts, and she was rolling their peaks in her fingers, which caused her to twitch and sob with pleasure. 

"Urianger, oh gods, you make me feel so _good_ ," she groaned, "I'm going to--"

She could not finish her thought, so overcome was she with pleasure. He immediately sank his teeth into the skin of her inner thigh as she came, and her cry from it made his moan nearly match hers in volume. He released her from his spell, and she collapsed in a debauched heap.

"Oh, ye gods," she muttered.

"I do so hope thou doth not believeth me to be done," he said, taking his cock in his hand, stroking it to hardness.

He teased at her entrance, and her breath hitched. He slid it around her folds, eliciting more wonderful, breathless sounds from her. Slowly, he pushed into her, and she writhed from the sensation.

He thrust without mercy, and she loudly moaned as he repeatedly crashed against that spot inside her that he always knew made her come undone. He watched the way she gripped at the sheets, the way her eyes rolled back into her head; he saw how her hair clung to the sweat on her forehead, saw the deep, shameful flush of rosy red on her face - all drove him to madness. So close, but oh, how he wanted this night to last forever. So intense and heady it all was; he had never experienced anything like this.

"Tell me thou art mine," he hissed, wanting to hear it before he came.

"I am, I am," she gasped.

"Say it," he insisted, thrusting harder.

"Ahh! I am yours, Urianger! I am yours!" 

"Yes! Mine," he growled, "Thou art mine!" 

He pumped her hard and fast, until finally he was cumming loudly, so loudly, head thrown back and howling mournfully. 

"Beetle! Ohh! Beetle!" he cried, as he faded out of character, and back into the man he was.

He collapsed next to her, chest heaving as he laid on his back.

"Ohh, oh my love," he moaned, eyes still rolling backwards.

Beetle giggled, snuggling up underneath his arm as he weakly kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, so I assume you enjoyed that?" she said, "Gods know I did. Where did you even learn to do that with magic?"

Urianger sheepishly laughed.

"In all honesty... tis been a fantasy of mine for... quite some time. I hath known of the enchantment for many years, but hath never had the chance to use it. It only works on willing participants, of course. It was… designed for... intimate relations."

Beetle could not suppress the gasp she responded with.

"Urianger! Naughty lad!" she said, surprised, "Next you're going to tell me you've had this little getup this whole time too!"

He blushed, biting his lip.

"Ah, well... this was... a commission," he admitted, "I myself designed it and... presented it to a leatherworker. I thought it might please you."

Beetle giggled and hooked a finger underneath one of the straps.

"Mm, it pleases me very much," she said, "Very, very much."

Urianger covered his face with his hand, laughing bashfully.

"Oh, Beetle," he said, "Oftimes thou art more than I can scarcely handle."

"But that's what you love about me," Beetle teased.

He turned to her and kissed her.

"That, and everything else," he said tenderly, as they basked in their afterglow.


End file.
